Lands
Default Land Default Land is where everyone spawns. This is the main map from where on you can go to different worlds. Most stores are also located in default land. This includes the Rebirth Token egg's, Hat Store, Face Store and the main selling point. On top of this there's also a treasure chest and a lot of coins spawn here. Gummy Land Gummy Land is the cheapest world there is. Because of this it's often the first world new players unlock. The theme of this map is Gummys as the name suggests. '' ''The Egg obtainable in Gummyland is the Gummy Egg. The Egg costs 125,000 Coins and awards the player with the Pinklet Deer. The Pinklet Deer gives the player a bonus of +44 coins when equipped. Popsicle Land Popsicle is the second cheapest world there is. The theme of this map is Popsicles. The Egg obtainable in Popsicle Land is the Popsicle Egg. The Egg costs 370,000 Coins and awards the player with the Tinkered Fairy Dust. The Tinkered Fairy Dust gives the player a bonus of +64 Coins when equipped. Blocky Land Blocky Land is a normal map with hills and trees with multiple big blocks laying around in there. These blocks resamble the blocks young children play with. The Egg obtainable in Blocky Land is the Blocky Egg. The Blocky Egg Costs 700,000 Coins and awards the player with a Teal Cumbesent. The Teal Cumbesent awards the player with a bonus of +98 Coins when equipped. '' Lego Land ''Lego Land is a land completely surrounded by Lego bricks. It has some trees growing in it as well which are not made of lego. '' ''The Egg obtainable in Lego Land is the Lego Egg. The Lego Egg costs 2,100,000 Coins and awards the player with the Green Trihead. This is the first egg you can obtain in a world that costs more than 1,000,000 Coins. The Green Trihead awards the player with a bonus of +164 Coins when equipped. '' Ice Cream Land ''Ice Cream Land is completely surrounded by ice cream and has ice cream growing as trees. The ice cream has a '' ''wide variety of colours and flavours. '' ''The Egg obtainable in Ice Cream Land is the Creamy Egg. The Creamy Egg costs 5,000,000 Coins and awards the player with the Lucky Charm. The Lucky Charm gives the player a bonus of +176 Coins when equipped. Donut Land Donut Land is one of the most expensive worlds there is. It's surrounded by all kind of different colour Donuts and has multiple trees growing in it. '' ''The Egg obtainable in Donut Land is the Donut Egg. The Egg costs 12,500,000 Coins and awards the player with a Neon Goblin. The Neon Goblin gives the player a bonus of +188 Coins when equipped. Pretzel Land Pretzel Land is one of the most expensive worlds there is. It's fully surrounded with pretzels and has pretzel trees growing in it. '' ''The Egg obtainable in Pretzel Land is the Pretzel Egg. The egg costs 28,000,000 Coins and awards the player with a Toon Squidy. The Toon Squidy gives the player a bonus of +200 Coins when equipped. Dino Land Dino Land is the most expensive world there in regarding Coins. The price is 1,500,000 Coins, 30 times as expensive as Gummy Land. It's based upon a prehistoric mountain with lava where you can see dead Dinosaur skeletons, '' ''The Egg obtainable in Dino Land is the Dino Egg. The Egg costs 70,000,000 Coins and is the most expensive egg to be bought with Coins. The Dino Egg awards the player with a Rango Reptilia. The Rango Reptilia gives the player a bonus of +220 Coins when equipped.